Kuragari No Hachi Seirei
by Horyuu1
Summary: Out of the eighty girls killed they never found eight of the bodies. Now, 92 years after the massacer, the reincarnated seishi wonder why some of their number havent shown up... thats when the accidents start: [ON HOLD}
1. Sora and Zanshi, Moshigu to Nuigurumi

(This came to me in through assorted idea's during drama, art, tennis, maths and sleep (a.k.a. social studies) Each chapter will start of with the pasts of the eight characters that are essentially dead... the rest will be explained)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, nor do I own anything else but my original characters, idea's that I've gotten from other anime belong to the anime'.  
  
Warnings: it involves rather dark themes, genocide, sexism, forced cross- dressing and some elements of sexual abuse (hopefully not during the fic... just the pasts... but we all know my writing so it might go anywhere)  
  
This chapter is a bit long and boring in order to set things out, it will get better, hopefully. If you have any idea's for pairings please tell me.  
  
~Kuragari no Hachi Seirei~  
  
~Chapter one, Sora and Zanshi, Moshigu to Nuigurumi.~  
  
~ Second Millennium, 2004 A.F. (After the Frost) She had just turned ten when the order came, it was in the middle of winter, she was still in her blue wool coat and her pink scarf on. She clutched Zanshi to her, the black velvet bear was a present from her dearly loved grandmother and father.  
  
The soldiers ripped her from her parents arms and escorted her to the truck, where other girls already were. She got cold and snuggled up to the girl next to her, an arm came around her, pulling her closer to the warmth that the person provided and she looked up. The girl above her was really pretty, she had funny gold eyes, like the eyes of that bird that Uncle kept, or like her momma's wedding ring, she had REALLY long silver-black hair that was in a plait that looped on the truck bed in many loops, she also had really white skin, like she'd never seen the sun.  
  
"Cold chibi?" the voice was sing-songy, like the birds grandma liked, "Hai... I'm Sora! This is Zanshi!" she held the bear up into the girls face who went cross-eyed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Chuin." Sora nodded, her bangs flopping over her face. A hand came up and smoothed the yellow red strands from her face. The truck lurched to a stop and Chuin banged her head on the roof, cursing in words that Sora hadn't heard before.  
  
When they got out they saw that they were in the middle of the woods, it was so much colder here that Sora pulled her coat closer to her, and was picked up by Chuin and nestled into the folds of Chuin's big black leather coat. she snuggled closer then froze, Chuin had a flat chest... she was a boy! But it didn't matter, all that mattered was the warmth.  
  
The soldiers got back into the truck and drove off, leaving them all behind. About twenty girls, all of which were wearing the same uniform now that she noticed. It was the black sailor top and ankle length black skirt of her school's winter uniform... these girls must have come from the senior school. About the last year of Junior high, since the uniforms were a bit small, flashes of stomachs coming from under the tops.  
  
They began to walk, just kept walking. Sora began to get tired, "Chuin I'm tired." Chuin knelt in the snow, holding her closer. "Just rest Chibi, rest a little. I'll stay here" Sora smiled and closed her eyes, holding Zanshi to her. Her large violet eyes closed and the darkness over took her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When she woke she felt odd... there was a violet haired man with lots off hair in dark clothing in front of her, and about seven other girls, Chuin was one of them. As if in a dream she bowed and lifted her head to the man, still clutching Zanshi. Chuin looked over at her, smiling weakly "well chibi, it looks like we're going to live... forever, as servants of this man... Tenkou-sama"~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Second Millennium 2096 A.F. (After the Frost)  
  
"And so Dictator Chun-Yu ordered that all females who belonged to families with two of more children that involved boys were to be taken to the Roan Woods, where they were abandoned and left to die of hypothermia. In total there were eighty girls, since then all the bodies have been found but eight, no one knows where these bodies are, the girls came from different truckloads of girls so there is not pattern to give clues to their disappearance..."  
  
Gi Ayuru yawned a little. It was an interesting lecture but he hadn't had a good sleep last night and it was beginning to affect him. Turning back to his notes he caught the glance of Haku Kaen who blushed and turned away... he smirked, it was too easy.  
  
"... for out assignment we will be studying the eight girls who haven't been found and their pasts... please get into groups of six"  
  
Ayuru got to his feet and moved, ending up in a group with Bu Shunkaku, Chou Ryuen, Ri Houjun, Myo Juan and Chen Boshimori. The teacher came past them, holding up a box "Pick two names" Ayuru reached in, drawing two strips of paper. "Hino Sora and Ryou Chuin" he blinked, "odd names"  
  
The bell rang, with the teacher warning them that they were going to the city archives next lesson.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ayuru-Kun no da! Wait no da!"  
  
Ayuru stopped and looked around to see Houjun, Juan, Shunkaku and Ryuen ran up to him.  
  
"We thought we'd go to the library no da! So that we can start our project no da!"  
  
Ayuru nodded, settling into an easy walk beside them.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
They turned around to stare at the young girl behind them. She was about ten, with long red-yellow hair done in pigtails to her waist. She was wearing a black sailor top with a black ankle length skirt. Her eyes were large and violet, and she clutched a velvet bear. "Have you seen my onenisan???"  
  
"Onenisan no da?"  
  
The girl giggled, "I can't tell wither Chuin-onenisan is a girl or a boy... I'm Hino Sora... this is Zanshi!" she held up the black bear. She came closer and all six of the boys felt as if they were right in the middle of winter, so cold, almost dead. The wind whistled and the girls head jerked up "Never mind, I know where Chuin-onenisan is!" she ran off, the air returning to normal.  
  
Shaking of the experience they continued on their way to the library. "Hino Sora huh? Same name as that girl we're researching" "Coincidence no da"  
  
Myo Juan frowned a little at that, and reached up to pull an old dusty book of the shelf. "Here we go, the list of who was selected for the Roan killings" dusting off the book he turned the pages, shaking his head at the pictures of girls ranging from ten to twenty. When he got to the "H" section he froze "GUYS!!!" they crowded round the book, all gapping.  
  
From the picture of Hino Sora, the girl from before stared back at them, a velvet black bear clutched to her Kimono clad chest. She was smiling as if she didn't know that she was about to die. The wind whistled as they recalled her words "I'm looking for CHUIN-onenisan"  
  
Ayuru shook his head "who's the other girl?" it was Shunkaku who answered "Ryuo... Chuin"  
  
T.B.C 


	2. Meiru Maze, yareta no yabushirazu

Don't own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Hey can anyone tell me who to get italics to stay?  
  
Warnings: it involves rather dark themes, genocide, sexism, forced cross- dressing and some elements of sexual abuse (hopefully not during the fic... just the pasts... but we all know my writing so it might go anywhere)  
  
NOTE: I use the word university, which is the same as American college (I think), I also apologize about messing with the age system, but since this technically isn't Japan I guess it's all right.  
  
This chapter explains what happened to the bodies of the eight "girls" (*cough* chuinsnotagirl *cough*) also the front stories are in the order they died (Morbid ne?)  
  
This chapter is also a bit long and boring in order to set things out, it will get better, hopefully. If you have any ideas for pairings please tell me.  
  
Ages (when they died, and in order of appearance):  
  
Sora: 10  
  
Chuin: 16  
  
Maze (introduced this chapter): 19  
  
~Kuragari no Hachi Seirei~  
  
~Chapter Two, Meiru Maze, yareta no yabushirazu.  
  
Second Millennium, 2004 A.F. (After the Frost) She was but a student making her way though university, she didn't actually belong to this country, she'd only come to this university cause it was the best... and she needed to get far, politics in most countries had been going down hill since 1897 A.F. including her own country... she had been so very close to completing the one year degree that would help her get into parliament.  
  
The soldiers had just burst into her small one bedroom apartment, just as she was about to leave to a lecture. They'd grabbed her, not noticing her wince, and marched her to a VERY cold van, she was happy that she'd managed to pull on her dark green coat, it was pulled over top of a ankle length black skirt and a black top decorated with a dark blue tsunami over the shoulder (Horyuu has a friend with a shirt like that)  
  
After wandering around the forest she was dumped in she stumbled across a young girl, maybe two years younger than her. The girl was just kneeling there, clutching the small body of a ten year old girl to her own body, whispering and... crying. Maze hadn't known what to do, she'd carefully knelt down next to the pair and touched the young girls body, and there was no warmth, no pulse. Shaking strands of sky blue hair out of her face Maze had gently shaken the other girls shoulder, noting the long silver-black plait (how did one grow their hair that long?). "Hey... she's dead, put her down" the other girl had shaken her head, snowflakes clinging to various strands. "No I promised I'd stay with her... she'll wake up soon, we'll survive" Maze shook her head "No one can survive this sort of a night" it was true, even now Maze's legs were beginning to numb, and she was feeling strangely giddy. Chuin let out a weak smile "You too huh? I'll stay here 'till you wake up" Maze nodded, and just lay her head on her arm, out of the snow. She closed her eyes and slept. She was the second.  
  
~*~  
  
Waking up wasn't the nicest experience, she felt like she was no longer flesh, an odd floating feeling in her head. She shook it off and opened her eyes to the very interesting sight of seeing her own BODY disappearing into a small black cloud that hovered then entered her heart, sustaining her and making her solid. She looked around and saw a man in a long black kimono standing over them, them being her and seven other girls. The two girls she'd fallen asleep next to were among them. The man turned his yellow gaze on her and she trembled... pure evil.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Second Millennium 2096 A.F. (After the Frost)  
  
"DAMMIT NO DA!!!!"  
  
Members of the library jumped as the scream rang through the corridor.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Houjun looked up from shaking his fist at the record book to look at who was speaking to him. The person in question was maybe 19, with sky blue hair and cinnamon eyes, her hair was caught up in two loops at the top of her head with the rest of it falling to her shoulders. He gulped a little, and then nodded "Hai, I'm trying to find Ryuou Chuin in the Roan forest massacre" the girl's eyes narrowed, "Why would you be looking for him..." Houjun raised an eyebrow "actually it's HER no da. A very masculine name though" the girl nodded and Houjun noticed that she was just... staring at him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me no da?"  
  
"You seem to old to be in school, even in the last year"  
  
"My parents live out of town in the country, I started school a year to late, I'm nineteen no da"  
  
The girl nodded  
  
"I'm Meiru Maze, I work here part time... how about you"  
  
"Ri Houjun no da... I came here to look up Ryuo Chuin and Hina Sora who were in the Roan killings"  
  
Maze shivered, so cold, Houjun didn't notice though, didn't notice Maze's skin becoming snow white with tinges of blue for a moment, didn't notice her breath coming in clouds. He was to ingrossed in his book. Maze managed to weakly smile then pointed out a book. Houjun took it with a happy "da" and started to search.  
  
Maze allowed her eyes to darken to blood red, her skin paled once more and a long black hooded cloak sprang around her, obscuring her body, body shape, head and half of her face (think Soi in the Manga when you first meet her... all the seirei are like that when not interfering with mortal affairs). The blood red eyes narrowed and though it wasn't heard a hiss echoed in the halls  
  
"Let the game begin... Suzaku Seishi"  
  
"Hey Maze... thank yo..." Houjun looked around but the small librarian was gone, and if he'd looked closer to the white marble he would have seen a small pile of snow.  
  
"Houjun!"  
  
"Kouran no da! How are you no da?"  
  
"Fine... hey which two people are you studying"  
  
"Ryuo Chuin and Hino Sora"  
  
"Oh... I'm doing Meiru Maze"  
  
"........."  
  
"Houjun?"  
  
".......da"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Tenkou-sama... I encountered one of the Suzaku Seishi today, I do not believe he remembers"  
  
"And I meet a group of mixed Seiryuu and Suzaku Seishi, and I don't think they remember 'cause they weren't killing one another... isn't it nice that they're not fighting Tenkou-chan"  
  
"......." (Tenkou)  
  
"......." (Maze)  
  
"......." (Chuin)  
  
"Sora-chan you really shouldn't call Tenkou-sama 'Tenkou-chan'"  
  
"But it suits him... he looks like a girl!"  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Yes Chuin-onenisan?"  
  
"Say you're sorry"  
  
"Alright... Gomen Nasai Tenkou-kun"  
  
"... we'll get there one day. Now which seishi were they?"  
  
"The monk"  
  
"The demon, the younger boshi twin. The... cross-dresser, the healer the monk and the... shogun that use to serve you"  
  
"Ahhhh... Maze?"  
  
"Hai Tenkou-sama"  
  
"Befriend the monk, try to get as close as possible, find out all you can"  
  
"Hai" with a swirl of shadows one of the caped figures in the throne room disappeared  
  
"Chuin?"  
  
"Hai Tenkou-sama?"  
  
"I give you the hardest job, you must get into favour with Nakago... as close as you can, in any way... make sure he doesn't begin to suspect anything"  
  
"...Hai, but why me?"  
  
"Because you are most able, and you resemble someone he use to trust in his past life"  
  
"Hai... I'm going" A second black cloaked figure disappeared  
  
"What about me Tenkou-kun?"  
  
"... Etiquette lessons"  
  
T.B.C 


	3. Nobuyuki Ranmyaku, Toshishida Shimai

Disclaimer: I own Sora *glomp* Maze *polite bow* Ranmyaku *dodges swing of glaive* and Yonagi *glomp* I do not own the rest unless listed  
  
~Text~ = thoughts  
  
I wanna know wether I should have romance... I'm not sure.  
  
Warnings: it involves rather dark themes, genocide, sexism, forced cross- dressing and some elements of sexual abuse (hopefully not during the fic... just the pasts... but we all know my writing so it might go anywhere)  
  
~Ages (when they died, and in order of appearance):~  
  
Sora: 10  
  
Chuin: 16  
  
Maze: 19  
  
Ranmyaku (introduced this chapter): 14  
  
Yonagi (introduced this chapter): 14  
  
NOT ALL THE SEIREI ARE MADE UP!!! ONLY FOUR ARE ORIGINAL, the other four are reincarnated ****** and ****, though I have changed the name of one of them.  
  
~Kuragari no Hachi Seirei~  
  
~Chapter Three, Nobuyuki Ranmyaku~ Toshishida Shimai  
  
Second Millennium, 2004 A.F. (After the Frost) When her legs gave out, her older sister just picked her up and kept walking. It was important to keep moving, to not let the cold creep up on them. The crunching of the snow was repetitive, it burned in her ears, her body grew distant and she made her sister put her down. They were in a clearing, three girls already there, only one of them alive. The world grew blurry and she felt her sister disappear from her mind as the darkness over whelmed her "Yonagi I love you".  
  
~*~  
  
She was awoken when her twin link reasserted itself painfully in her mind, her sisters worried thoughts flooding her own. She didn't really care what had happened, only that she had made her sister stop and die... the guilt was there at the back of her mind and it never left.  
  
~ Second Millennium, 2004 A.F. (After the Frost)  
  
The classes moved silently around the archives. Unaware that they were being watched. Eight figures dressed in long concealing black cloaks, hiding faces and body shapes, just the gleam of eyes were seen... if you could see them at all, but no one seemed to notice the eight figures dressed so oddly.  
  
Red-blue eyes focused on a girl with cranberry hair who was bending over the box that held the personal records of one Meiru Maze, one of the eight girls who hadn't been found. The red eyes narrowed and the figure glided over to the girl... and put a pair of white arms around the girl.  
  
Kaen shivered, all of a sudden it was cold, so very, very cold. Her breathing began to increase as she struggled to breath. The cold was suffocating her.  
  
Kouran looked up from her book to see Kaen slip sideways. Rushing over to the auburn haired girl she drew back after touching her skin... it was ice cold.  
  
The ambulance came, causing a racket, the black-cloaked figure chuckled from beneath her cloak, as another identical figure came up.  
  
"Ranmyaku-chan"  
  
"Hai Aneki?"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Yonagi-chan! Weren't you listening to Tenkou-sama?"  
  
"No, I fell asleep during the middle of it"  
  
"Aneki you're probably the only person I know who can fall asleep on their feet, literally"  
  
"Hai, Hai I know... so why'd ya freeze the girl"  
  
"She'll get in the way of Chuin and his assignment"  
  
"What... is she the girlfriend of this guy or something"  
  
"No but she's still in the way... and thinking of assignments, aren't you meant to be taking care of the Boshi twins?"  
  
"NANI! But the older has his memories... and his powers! I don't want my brain flowing from my ears thank you very much!!!"  
  
"No biggie, I'll come along with you"  
  
"....... My luck got worse... you'll activate the younger one's memories!"  
  
"Look, that accident with Ashitare was an accident, and we managed to keep Tenkou-sama from finding out... besides it's not like a wolf can actually tell anyone anything"  
  
"Seiryuu was nicer to him in this life"  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Hai... lets get going then"  
  
Two swirls of black melded into the shadows, the town suddenly grew eerily quiet as the shadows shifted and moved.  
  
It lasted a lifetime, it lasted but a few seconds, then the silence was gone and the sounds of nature returned to the small town.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Maze wandered aimlessly down the vast echoing halls of the library, hearing the chatter of university students. Not much had changed in the 92 years since she'd last wandered down these halls, only now no one saw her, no one stopped to chat, no boys tried to talk her up and none of these students were familiar, the generation Maze belonged to having died at least 10-20 years ago.  
  
Her eyes wandered then alighted on the person she wanted to see.  
  
"Houjun-san"  
  
"Oh, Maze-san no da! I never got to thank you for finding that book for me yesterday."  
  
"Hey it's all right... maaa, you look like you've been studying for hours!"  
  
"Three hours no da"  
  
"Shit! That's a bit much for a high-school student... go and have some food... or you'll be the 8th student that's collapsed in the library today"  
  
Houjun nodded making his low lying bangs flop, and Maze hid a grin and hoped that Houjun didn't notice the flash of black go through her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have a friend that's interested in that blond boy who was with you today... who was he?"  
  
"Oh Ayuru? He's the heir to the Gi clan. He's 17"  
  
"I was under the impression that you were in your last year of school"  
  
"History class is mixed no da, we have a thirteen-year-old in it as well as several fourteen-year-olds"  
  
Maze shrugged and something in her pocket crinkled  
  
"What's that no da?"  
  
"Oh, a blue berry muffin"  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
Maze managed to control a sweat-drop as Houjun began to drool slightly.  
  
".....Here have it"  
  
Maze fell over as Houjun managed eat the rather large muffin in two-minutes flat.  
  
~Figures~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gi Ayuru, heir to the Gi clan, and an expert in martial arts... was sulking, the reason for this sulking was that his grandmother had enrolled him in traditional dance... not something Ayuru wanted to waste every Thursday afternoon on.  
  
Sighing he shifted his legs and tried to ignore the cramp in them. Lessons were over now, and he was having a cup of tea before setting home.  
  
"Gi-san"  
  
"Hai Sensei"  
  
"I have a new student who will be watching you classes, in order to get an idea of what is expected, would you like to meet'?" the old Chinese woman's Japanese was stilted, and Ayuru nodded.  
  
The door behind Huan-Ling-sensei opened silently and a figure stepped into the room.  
  
Ayuru choked on his tea.  
  
He'd expected some quiet demure Japanese girl in a Kimono, he wasn't expecting the slim body dressed in a traditional black Chinese outfit, the figure slim and feminine but the flat chest making it clear it was a male. He looked further up into a pair of gold eyes that slowly lowered to his level as the young man sank gracefully into a kneeling position beside the sensei, a long braid of silver black hair curled on the floor and for the first time in his life Ayuru couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Gi Ayuru meet Ryuo Chuin"  
  
"A pleasure to meet you"  
  
The voice was sing-songy and he shivered, ~familiar, that voice~ unthinkingly he held his hand out in the way of those belonging to the western lands and watched as a slender white, fragile white hand reached towards his.  
  
Cold. The air around Chuin's hand was deathly cold, as if he stood in the middle of a snowstorm. But his skin was warm, very warm, and his hand was soft, not bony like he would have expected someone with such thin hands to have. Their hands shook and for a moment he was lost in a swirl of blue, a dragon roared and he slowly let go of Chuin's hand, one thought echoed through his mind, a name that he'd never heard before but was so familiar.  
  
~Tomo... ~  
  
T.B.C  
  
(No comment on this chapter... I don't even know if I should have romance or not... right... only four more introductory chapters *sweat drop*) 


	4. Nobuyuki Yonagi, Toshiue Shimai

Hehe sorry ff.net wiped this chapter... very sorry, this should clear some things up *Kicks fanfiction.net*  
  
Meh! Whoda thought I'd make it this far... I even ended up writing a song for this fic .. I've been possessed...  
  
Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! (Hotaru: oro?) This has turned into a crossover!!!!!!!!! (Hotaru: *raises eyebrows* ara?) ah well only one or two characters really and they have different names.  
  
Warnings: it involves rather dark themes, genocide, sexism, forced cross- dressing and some elements of sexual abuse (hopefully not during the fic... just the pasts... but we all know my writing so it might go anywhere) alternative pairings (should romance rear it's ugly head)  
  
For some reason this chapter didn't turn up as well as I wanted.  
  
~Ages (when they died, and in order of appearance):~  
  
Sora: 10  
  
Chuin: 16  
  
Maze: 19  
  
Ranmyaku: 14  
  
Yonagi (introduced fully this chapter): 14  
  
~Kuragari no Hachi Seirei~  
  
~Chapter Four, Nobuyuki Yonagi~ Toshiue Shimai  
  
Second Millennium, 2004 A.F. (After the Frost) The weight of her sister was disturbing, as though fourteen-year-old Ranmyaku seemed to weigh less than a ten-year-old, and it was disturbing.  
  
Just as disturbing as the fact that for fourteen years of HIS life he and his parents had managed to fool everyone about his gender... even his sister... his twin sister who shared a mental link with him.  
  
His breath began to waver as he stumbled into the clearing, to his surprise there were already girls there, but only one was breathing. His sister tugged at his dark blue coat and he gently lay her down on the snow, the black of the sailor fuku standing out against the whiteness. Ranmyaku's spiky dark blue hair, which was nearing her waist, also stood out. Her lips parted and Yonagi felt his heart break "I love you Yonagi"  
  
There was a searing pain in his mind, a total absence of what had been, "RANMYAKU!!!!!!! IMOOTO!!!!!" he couldn't think, it hurt... it hurt so bad, his other half... gone before he could blink.... ~again~  
  
He went to the darkness willingly, in hopes of finding his sister.  
  
~*~  
  
His eyes opened as he felt the comforting weight of his sisters mind press against his, she was alive again... why?  
  
His eyes moved making out the longhaired man, the other girls including his younger sister, than she froze... behind the man was a woman, with just as long black hair, and eyes with no pupil or whites, just glowing orbs of red. He shivered, knowing that this was the person who had revived them, not the man.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~ Second Millennium, 2004 A.F. (After the Frost)  
  
In the clearing Maze waited impatiently for the twins. And sure enough there was a disturbance in the shadows and two cloaked figures "You're late! The Boshi twins are already out of school!" the cloak on the right shifted in the sudden wind, and Maze caught a glimpse of blood red hair ~Yonagi... which means that Ranmyaku is the one on the left~  
  
Yonagi lifted his hand and took of the hood for a moment, revealing blood red hair and violet eyes, and features that seemed three years older than the supposed 14 years that Yonagi had been when he died... truly it was amazing how Ranmyaku STILL seemed to forget he was male ~though her reaction 90 years ago was certainly interesting~ Yonagi's eyes narrowed and flashed amber "We'll take care of them"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Koutoku lifted his head from where he was playing his flute... something wasn't right, a disturbance in his mind that the memories of Amiboshi identified as a ... total... lack of Chi approaching him. He sat up a little, Shunkaku's head sliding into his lap from his chest as his hand clenched on his flute.  
  
Silence, unnatural silence filled the clearing and his eyes widened. Two figures in black stood in front of them, their faces masked by the long folds of cloth.  
  
Shunkaku's eyes also widened  
  
~A lady dressed in concealing folds of material  
  
"Shut up Soi... who asked you"~  
  
"Seiryuu no Seishi Amiboshi... die!" Koutoku didn't even see the black figure on the left move until the kyoujin (assassins dagger) sliced past his arm.  
  
"Imouto you really shouldn't attack so quickly"  
  
"Shut up Aneki... Aniki... aneki... I'm confused again"  
  
The other figure just nodded and turned to Koutoku, who had Shunkaku busily stemming the bleeding in his arm.  
  
"Who...?"  
  
"Our names are no concern of yours, call us San and Shi if you must"  
  
"Three and Four?"  
  
The figure that hadn't attacked... Shi, suddenly moved, and Koutoku acting on instinct threw himself and his brother across the clearing as the katana cut the ground where he had been.  
  
~Shit they mean to kill us~  
  
Shunkaku watched as his brother began to breath a little faster in panic, his head began to pound and he fell on his knee's, avoiding the kyoujin slice aimed for his neck  
  
~they want to kill Aniki~  
  
~No I wont let you~  
  
~I won't be parted from him again!~  
  
~Aniki!~  
  
~No I can't feel his chi!~  
  
~Aniki!! NO! You promised~  
  
~They killed him! The Suzaku seishi!~  
  
~ *visions of a girl in strange clothing with short blonde hair*~  
  
~Aniki... come back~  
  
~Miko-sama, this is Seiryuu no Shichiseishi Suboshi~  
  
~Suboshi...~  
  
~Suboshi...~  
  
~Suboshi...~  
  
~RYUUSEISU!!~  
  
"RYUUSEISU!!"  
  
the scream ripped though the air causing all to freeze as a blurred shape headed straight for "Shi", it hit 'it's' shoulder hard, causing a spurt of... black liquid spray the air, the sun hit it, bringing up the very deepest shade of red.  
  
'San' appeared beside him "go tell the others!"  
  
"But Aniki...Aneki"  
  
"Go NOW!!!!!"  
  
'San's body seemed to meld with the nearest shadows one moment and was gone the next. 'Shi' got to his feet and stumblingly melded with a shadow, getting another blast from the Ryuuseisu in the back.  
  
Koutoku looked at his brother in horror and shock.  
  
"Shun-chan?"  
  
Shunkaku turned around, and Koutoku took a step back, tears streamed from Shunkaku's face.  
  
"Aniki?"  
  
"H... Hai"  
  
"Aniki!"  
  
Koutoku found himself embracing by a sobbing Shunkaku and sunk to the ground.  
  
~Let him heal~  
  
~He's been through a lot~  
  
~*~  
  
Yonagi clutched his shoulder and stumbled though the forest. He hadn't been able to control the shadows and had ended up in the middle of the woods. He dissipated his cloak and continued to stumble along in the black Chinese clothing that Tenkou-sama had provided for the "males".  
  
Stumbling past a tree he smashed into someone.  
  
"Hey watch were you're going... hey are you alright... HEY!!!"  
  
Yonagi let darkness over whelm his mind, seeing briefly long dark blue hair caught up in a cloth covered bun and concerned purple eyes.  
  
~I'm safe with him... I know it... he is not seishi... Chou Rokou... how did I know that?~  
  
T.B.C  
  
(No comment on this chapter... it didn't read very well and I might redo it sometime... .^^; where am I going with this???) 


	5. Shiragiku Tsubaki, Zetsumei no Chyuu

Warnings: it involves rather dark themes, genocide, sexism, forced cross- dressing and some elements of sexual abuse (hopefully not during the fic... just the pasts... but we all know my writing so it might go anywhere) alternative pairings (should romance rear it's ugly head)  
  
~Ages (in order of appearance (I was wrong with the order of death thing since it's Maze not Chuin that dies second (oops *sweat drop*... I think Chuin dies near the end of the eight):~  
  
Sora: 10  
  
Chuin: 16  
  
Maze: 19  
  
Ranmyaku: 14  
  
Yonagi: 14  
  
Tsubaki: (Inroduced this chapter) 15  
  
Kuroune Karasu: (Mentioned briefly) 17  
  
~Kuragari no Hachi Seirei~  
  
~Chapter Five, Shiragiku Tsubaki~ Zetsumei no Chyuu  
  
Second Millennium, 2004 A.F. (After the Frost)  
  
The swish of fine fabric was all that had occupied her life up till that moment, that and dreams of a green light, and pain... lots of it, like her flesh was consumed by emerald fire that seemed to enjoy her pain.  
  
And as she sat in her loom, spinning the elegant obi's and Kimono's that her family were famous for, she dreamed, dreamed of a loving family that prized her for the fact that she was blood and flesh... not talented in the loom.  
  
Her own Kimono was plain black with a geometric pattern of emerald green and snow white mountains. It showed herself as a whole... ethereal, remote and cold, beautiful yet untouchable.  
  
She was jolted from her ponderings as rough hands grasped her and threw her in the van. She landed sharply and bruised her legs heavily.  
  
And as she wandered aimlessly among the snow, she didn't feel remorse, didn't feel happiness... didn't feel anything except for a sharp stab of pain as she saw the girl she would later know was a male refusing to leave the corpse of another and walk, and possibly save her life.  
  
Her legs gave out and she just collapsed... a tear made itself down her cheek and froze...  
  
~This is familiar... Genbu... who...~  
  
Her darkness was tinged with green sparks that frightened her and she was happy when she awoke.  
  
All she requested was a loom and material, and her life resumed the normal, except for the fighting.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~ Second Millennium, 2004 A.F. (After the Frost)  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The figure in the kimono covered with the flowing black cloak of a Hachi Seirei nodded and once more handed the bundle over, her long emerald hair swirling over.  
  
"You will need it in the dancing school, consider it my thanks for getting me that spider silk"  
  
"Ahhh, t'was not much... everyone helped... and hijacking that caravan of fabric traders was nothing"  
  
"Yes and I'm making a present for everyone else, but you need this one sooner"  
  
Chuin nodded and looked at the fine Kimono... Tsubaki had 92 years and then some in Kimono and Obi weaving, needless to say her Kimono were second to none.  
  
It was black with a design of silver swirling snow misting the edges, faint sapphire blue was seen behind the snow, like a dragon masking itself in an illusion of beauty... deathly beauty... illusion of beauty that brings death... a memory  
  
~ "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!"~  
  
~Explosions of blue, beautiful even as they ripped apart the men around him~  
  
~Blood staining hands that were white as the snow around him, with claw like nails~  
  
~...Tomoboshi...~  
  
~Nani?~  
  
~Tomoboshi... you are Tomoboshi... remember!~  
  
~Remember what?... what am I supposed to remember?... answer me dammit!~  
  
~Seiryuu Seishi, Suzaku Seishi... you must remember them... Tomo wake up~  
  
~A man in armour, his face in shadow cast by a statue of a dragon~  
  
~Seiryuu... Seiryuu, Eastern Dragon... patron of war, lighting and wood... bringer of spring..~  
  
~Yes it's ironic the god of death brings the season of life~  
  
~Tomoboshi... you are Tomoboshi... remember!~  
  
~Remember what?... what am I supposed to remember?... answer me dammit! ANSWER ME!!!~  
  
~Nakagoboshi... you must remember him... Tomo wake up~  
  
"Chuin?... CHUIN!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Chuin jerked up, his hands clenched in the soft Kimono, his face was damp with sweat and his breathing was in shallow gasps  
  
"Chuin-onenisan collapsed in front of Tsubaki-oneesan... Tsubaki-oneesan got very worried... you were glowing blue... Zanshi wants to learn how to glow to... show us?"  
  
"Sora-chan stop bothering him, he only woke up"  
  
"But Maze-oneesan"  
  
"No, go to your room"  
  
"Ahhhh, Chuin? That's my leg you're groping..."  
  
Chuin looked down, his eyes widening... his hands weren't clenched in the soft Kimono, which was folded next to his head... instead his hands were tightly clenched in the black silk that covered the thigh of Karasu, who merely smiled as he removed the hands cutting of the circulation to his leg. His unfocused emerald eyes warmed at him for a moment as strands of soft black hair fell in his eyes "No need to get upset"  
  
Chuin was at this point blushing bright red.  
  
The doors slammed open and they all turned, surprised as Ranmyaku stumbled into the room, her clothing faintly ripped with splatters of blood on her face.  
  
"Yonagi... Seiryuu... Seishi..."  
  
"Ranmyaku! Take some deep breaths and then tell us"  
  
Maze frowned as the dishevelled sapphire haired girl caught her breath  
  
"It's Yonagi... Suboshi... his memories awoke and he just went psycho! Attacked us with the Ryuuseisu... Yonagi got hit and I think he ran away..."  
  
Ranmyaku's eyes rolled up and she collapsed silently onto the ground in a dead faint, exhaustion hitting at the worst possible moment.  
  
"Well, sh*t!... Chuin... go look for Yonagi, Karasu... go put Yonagi into bed, Tsubaki... gather your spinning threads and go scout for any more seishi that have awakened....... Sora?"  
  
"Hai Maze-oneesan?"  
  
"Your Etiquette lessons begin in ten minutes... don't be late"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Myo Juan looked down at the still figure on the futon. The young man had suffered major blood loss through the strange gashes in his shoulder and back.  
  
"Rokou you did the right thing getting me immediately... he could have died if you hadn't"  
  
Rokou nodded, his long blue hair done up in a casual ponytail swinging. The young man cracked open his eye foggily, chuckling weakly.  
  
"I... I cant die... hehe" Blood sprang up from his lips and trickled down his chin... Rokou leaned forward and wiped it away. The blood red hair of the young man swirled lazily around his head and Rokou resisted the urge to touch the strands  
  
"I... can't die again... Tenkou-sama won't let me... won't let us die again..."  
  
The darkened amethyst eyes closed and the young man fell asleep once more.  
  
Rokou looked at Myo Juan with a sweat drop  
  
"Must be the opium in the morphine working..."  
  
"Yeah... must be"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thin threads of shimmering white flowed from the spindle in her hand as Tsubaki travelled through the shadows. Within her mind a green glow called.  
  
Stepping out of a shadow she found herself... in a boys locker room... and Tsubaki being the gently raise lady that she was, blushed a red to rival Suzaku in a temper.  
  
Thankfully it was near empty, the only person being a young man of about 18 who was examining his left(?) eye in the mirror... which was glowing green with the character for 'ladle'  
  
Adjusting the long black cloak so that it hid her face and body, she moved forward, long threads reaching to twine around the young man.  
  
~Prepare to die...~  
  
~Genbu Seishi...~  
  
~Hikkitsu...~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaen slept within the cold induced coma, Koran keeping a worried eye on her.  
  
~A man dressed in black~  
  
~A opera performer~  
  
~Tomoboshi~  
  
~Ayuru-sempai~  
  
~A man in the armour of a shogun~  
  
~Nakagoboshi~  
  
~Seiryuu Seishi...~  
  
~Seiryuu Seishi...~  
  
~Seiryuu Seishi...~  
  
~Soiboshi...~  
  
~Soi...~  
  
~The black cloaked figure threw back the hood to reveal a beautiful face, with eyes of predatory gold and long hair of moon touched black~  
  
~You wont win this time...~  
  
~I wont let you have him...~  
  
~The scene shifted slightly and Kaen let her consciousness flow~  
  
~T.B.C~  
  
(No Chuin is not messing with Kaen's dream, it's just how herself and the part of her that's still Soi perceive how Tomo will react... not that they know anything about Tomo in his present reincarnation... the dream/flashback thingys are all screwed)  
  
For WeasleGirl:  
  
Haku Kean: Soi  
  
Chou Ryuuen: Nuriko  
  
Chen Boshimori: Miboshi .^^  
  
Gi Ayuru: Nakago  
  
Ruo Chuin: Tomo  
  
Ri Houjun: Chichiri  
  
Chou Rokou: Nuriko's older brother  
  
(family names come first eg. Chou is Nuriko's family name... Ryuuen is his given name) 


	6. Kuroune Karasu, Reisei Uekiya

Warnings: it involves rather dark themes, genocide, sexism, forced cross- dressing and some elements of sexual abuse (hopefully not during the fic... just the pasts... but we all know my writing so it might go anywhere)  
  
Damn, I wrote the first part of the chapter before I'd finished the fourth and fifth chapter. . but when an idea strikes ya write it down before it goes.  
  
I'm beginning to think I should put this under anime cross overs since I'm so lazy I don't wanna make up any more characters and instead borrow them from other anime's  
  
~Age when died~  
  
Sora: 10  
  
Maze: 19  
  
Ranmyaku: 14  
  
Yonagi: 14  
  
Tsubaki: 15  
  
Kuroune Karasu: (introduced this chapter) 17  
  
Hitei Sai: (mentioned) 19  
  
Ryuo Chuin: 16  
  
~Kuragari no Hachi Seirei~  
  
~Chapter Six, Kuroune Karasu ~ Reisei Uekiya~ (do you want me to put up translations soon?... yeah I do know what I'm writing)  
  
Second Millennium, 2004 A.F. (After the Frost)  
  
He saw his life as if from a mirror, not really there.  
  
Diagnosed at an early age with an incurable disease, that slowly robbed his eyesight, and stole his breath, he wondered if there was a god somewhere that was displeased with him.  
  
He had a caring family, a wonderful younger sister who would make him smile, and bring him out of the emotionless daze.  
  
So when the soldiers came into the hospital ward where he lay, and tried to take her away, he made the decision that ended his life.  
  
"Leave my younger sister alone... I'll go instead of her"  
  
The soldiers didn't argue, after all, with his long soft black hair and delicate features... who wouldn't mistake him for a girl.  
  
The men dumped him just a few feet away from the clearing where he meet the other soon to be dead.  
  
He just went with a sigh, happy that his sister was safe, happy that he had done something that would change destiny for a while.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kuragari... she who served and loved Tenkou... took interest in him... The lady of Tenkou stared at him long and hard with her pupil less red eyes, before smiling and gifting him with his power... and restoring some of his eyesight... not all, only the left eye, the right only saw a blur of colours.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Second Millennium 2096 A.F. (After the Frost) (in some of the other chapters I've written 2004 .^^; ignore that)  
  
"So, you want me to help Tsubaki find the other awakened seishi"  
  
Kuragari nodded at her seirei.  
  
"Kuragari-sama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you revive us?"  
  
"Because Tenkou asked me too, I'm still surprised that only a few of you noticed me"  
  
"Yes... Sora, Ranmyaku and Maze didn't have enough physic power to see you at first... and all Tsubaki really cares about is her weaving..."  
  
"Hai, you may leave my child"  
  
Karasu bowed lowly at the lady of Tenkou and then left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Class I'd like to introduce a new student to our class... this is Hino Sora"  
  
Sora looked at the etiquette class, it was an assorted group of girls and boys her age.  
  
"Sora please sit beside Chuei"  
  
Sora sat down and looked at her desk partner... who ignored her and continued to look up front. Sora scowled then also turned her attention to the teacher.  
  
"We will now go over the correct forms of bowing and when to use them"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chen Emtato stared at his reflection with resigned horror. He knew what the sign glowing in his eye meant, knew the past. Inspecting his eye once more he turned, then nearly passed out in fright.  
  
A black cloaked figure stood in front of his, only a pair of cold emerald eyes staring into his.  
  
"Genbu seishi Hikkitsu"  
  
He nodded. The figure lifted it's hands and suddenly he saw the threads flowing of the fingers and crisscrossing all over the changing rooms, like a lethal spider web. A thin stand passed by his cheek and he watched as blood trickle from it, and knew that there was a corresponding cut along his cheek.  
  
"Time to die..."  
  
His eyes narrowed and ice began to form  
  
"Just try it..."  
  
Tsubaki blinked..................... boys these days had no manners.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Karasu knelt beside the pool of water and tried once more to focus on the metal image of Yonagi.  
  
And once more came up with only a faint image of dark blue hair leaning over a blurred form.  
  
Rubbing his eyes he slowly let himself adjust back to seeing perfectly in one eye and blurred in the other (If you have really shortsightedness and you wear contacts... wear only one contact in and you'll know how Karasu feels)  
  
Ranmyaku stared at the nearly blind man  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Still nothing"  
  
Ranmyaku burst into tears  
  
"R... Ranmyaku-chan... what is it?"  
  
"ANEEEEEKIIII!!!!! ANIIIKIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
Karasu sweat dropped... 90 years and the girl still couldn't make up her mind over wether her brother was a boy or a girl.  
  
"Su... Suboshi hurt him so bad... an' I dun know if he's alive or nooooottttt *sniff* I cant feel much through the link... and I have a feeling I... I'm *hiccup* gonna loose him to someone else"  
  
Karasu just shook his head... if it wasn't for that fact that being dead stopped those... functions... he would have though she was.........  
  
"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT THOUGHT KARASU!!!!!!!"  
  
....... he really needed to learn to control his thoughts around telepaths.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ayuru walked home in a daze... thoughts of the new dance student waltzing though his head (very bad and lame pun 100% intended .^~)  
  
"AYURU!!!! OI AYURU!!!!!"  
  
"Hmm?" ~I wonder if Chuin will be starting at our school~  
  
"WATCH OUT FOR THE TREEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*BONK*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chuin looked around the flower shop in interest ~Karasu would have a field day~ smiling he looked up at the young red head at the till [1].  
  
"How much are the ran?"  
  
"........ pardon"  
  
"How much are the ran???"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Oh... sorry, people don't use Japanese much any more... how much are the orchids?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Osaki Shiori was lost... he wasn't usually lost... but it just happened that he didn't know where he was... therefore it was safe to say the he was lost.  
  
Flicking a long braid of white hair over his shoulders he continued to walk forward... and promptly tripped and went tumbling down a nearby bank...  
  
*THUMP*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"offfffffffff!!!!"  
  
"Owwwwwww"  
  
After regaining his wits he realised that he wasn't on the ground... for the ground did not breath nor did the ground have lovely silky soft black hair... he raised his head and looked into a pair of surprised (and one slightly unfocused) pair of soft blue eyes.  
  
~Tatra?~  
  
T.B.C  
  
(this chapter in my point of view is REALLY sucky! I might redo it if I have time... and I turned one of the straight couples into a yaoi one... (Hotaru: --.; BAKA) WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME...?)  
  
[1] I'll give you a clue... the anime starts with W and K (two words) and is yaoi fodder 


End file.
